Various procedures may be performed to repair soft tissue in the body. For example, tendons that attach muscle to bone or ligaments that attach bones to other bones may need to be repaired or replaced for various reasons. Specifically, an injury to a ligament in the leg for example, may require the ligament to be replaced. Alternatively, a tendon from a muscle may simply be loosened from its attachment point and need to be reattached without the necessity of a replacement.
Generally, it is known to fix the soft tissue to a selected area on the bone by providing a suture through a selected portion of the soft tissue while securing the other end of the suture to a selected area on the bone. Various structures and methods, such as soft tissue suture anchors, can be provided to anchor or hold the suture in the selected bone area. Typical soft tissue suture anchors may require the placement of the soft tissue suture anchor into the bone prior to the engagement of the soft tissue with the suture anchor. This procedure may be time consuming and require precise placement. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a soft tissue attachment mechanism that may substantially simplify the reattachment or replacement of soft tissue during a surgical procedure.